Love Never Lasts
by ChloeDrea123
Summary: Toy Chica explains about her love life with Toy Bonnie. She explains the happy stuff. But later on, she tells terrible things, it gets worse and worse. But in the end, she tells a tragedy..
1. When I first met you

I always liked Toy Bonnie. I'm not sure why, but I just do. He's so lovely, those rosy cheeks and those bunny ears, *sigh*. Boy oh boy. I got advice from Mangle. She told me this story about Toy Bonnie.

"That guy. Before I was torn apart, he always came at me and said these wonderful things to me. That's when I started liking him. He said that he'll protect me forever. But he didn't. I was torn apart the next day and all he did was sang with you guys. I gotten over it, but Toy Chica, watch out. Guys love to be players, even ladies."

I still liked Toy Bonnie though. I mean, he was just so cute. I remember this one time where me and Mangle was talking and laughing. And Mangle was pointing, I turned my head around and saw Toy Bonnie looking at us. But once I turned my head, he looked away and walked away. Mangle nudged me and giggled.

"He likes you."

Like he would. We barely even talk. Then Mangle started giggling madly. I started laughing, she was very funny.

"Oh Chica, just be careful. He is a fine guy isn't he?" she said.

I sighed as I blushed seeing him walking away. Mangle smiled as she climbed away on the ceilings. I smiled at her and I started walking to the stage. It was 8:00 a.m., almost time for opening. I grabbed the cupcake and I stood up straight. I saw my two guy friends getting ready. Well here we go.

10:45 p.m.

Thank goodness, it's finally over. I love the kids, but they're just too noisy. Hmm. Toy Freddy sighed as he stretched a little, not that much. I look over and see that Mangle wasn't doing good. I see so much limbs around her. I feel bad for her. Then I see Toy Freddy looking at me and smiled, "Great singing Chica."

"Oh thanks, you too." I said smiling.

"Yeah you did sang good."

I saw Toy Bonnie looking at me, carrying his guitar. I stared at him. Toy Freddy then waved his hands in front of my face. The guys chuckled.

"Oooooh, looks at these lovebirds." cooed Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie slapped Toy Freddy on the arm playfully. I laughed at that. Just then, I felt a arm on my left shoulder and I was pushed towards... oh no...

"Aw come on guys, kiss." smiled Toy Freddy.

I had my face in front of Toy Bonnie. I saw his cheeks turn red. I wasn't that scared or embarrassed. I liked it, being near him. Toy Freddy patted Toy Bonnie on the back.

"Your call Toy Bonnie."

"What?! No, I'm not. We were-"

"Mmhgphf!"

Toy Freddy pushed me and Toy Bonnie together. Lips connected. Toy Freddy backed away, chuckling. He crossed his arms. We only kissed for like 5 seconds and Toy Bonnie let go and took steps back. I covered my mouth blushing.

"YOU JUST MADE ME, KISSED, UH, AWW!" yelled Toy Bonnie.

He was frustrated and he stomped away. I looked at Toy Freddy and asked, "I kinda liked it."

"You two do make a good couple, just wait, he'll come back for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw his arms. He was going to touch your face, and he closed his eyes."

I looked away, smiling.

**Author's Note: *squeal* I do ship the Toys, only Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica though. Gosh, writing that part when they kissed, I smiled myself. I'm a kid, so don't think I'm a teenager. So yeah! Here's the chapter 1, hope I have time to do the second chapter.  
><strong>


	2. Creating a date?

Toy Freddy looked at me and smiled, "I know Toy Bonnie more than you Toy Chica, he likes you a lot."

"Yeah, you just told me." I said looking back at him.

"I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL!"

I heard Toy Bonnie. He sounded angry. I started giggling because the way he sounded like. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and looked back at me. He walked to my side and put a hand over my shoulders, he held his hand in the air.

"I can imagine you two sitting together. But I have an a idea.. a DATE!"

"Wait what?!" I yelled backing away.

"A date. Never heard of a date?" he asked.

I scoffed, "Of course! It's like a guy and a girl haves dinner together and talk!"

I kinda whimpered. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. I walked away and muttered.

"Date? Why would Toy Bonnie want to date me. I'm not interesting."

I walked in the darkness. Well, going to the Prize Corner to talk to _him_.

**Sorry if this is very, very short. I don't know what to write. But guess where Toy Chica is going to talk to. (:)**


	3. Let's do this date

As I walked inside the Prize corner, I saw BB. Balloon Boy, looking at me. I also saw Marionette. He also looked at me.

"If it's about you and Toy Bonnie, I suggest you leave now." Marionette said to me sternly.

"Uh.. how do you know?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Toy. I can hear Toy Freddy saying things about a date."

"Puh wow, don't have to be so rude." I whispered to myself.

"Listen Chica!" yelled BB. "Me and Mary have something to talk about. Shoo!"

"Shoo?"

"Yeah shoo. Your a chicken right?" he asked me.

I got angry at that. I took off my beak, revealing my teeth. I saw BB shivered a bit, but Marionette stared at me with those cold eyes.

"Ok, I'll leave. I didn't even want to talk to you anyway.. Puppet."

I left the room. I then saw Mangle on the ceiling, she spotted me.

"Chica! Good for you!" she yelled.

"What? What happen?"

"Your going out with TOY BONNIE. AWWW!"

She was squealing. I forgot that my beak wasn't on my mouth. I quickly put it on. She smiled at me, "I'm so proud of you Chica."

"Wait a minute.. did.. did Bonnie accepted it?"

Mangle nodded. I fainted right there. Really, I did.

I woke up hearing lots of voices. Mangle, Toy Freddy, and.. and..

Toy Bonnie.

Dammit. Why did he accepted it? Sure yeah, I did like him. I didn't think it'll go this far. Then the door creaked opened, revealing Mangle on the ceiling. I swear, she's scary when she climbs on the wall. I pretended to be asleep. I just wanted to rewind this. I heard Mangle whispering to me.

"Hey Chica, wake up. Wake up lucky girl. Wake up chicken."

I tried to resist smiling because she sounded so calm at first and then frustrated.

"CHICA WAKE UP!" she roared.

I got up and laughed, "What?"

"Toy Bonnie wanted to ask you if you want to go or not? But just pretend I'm him."

"Why can't he come in himself?" I asked.

"Let's just say.. he's very shy."

I nodded in agreement. Gosh this was hard, at the same time I wanted to but I didn't want. That didn't make sense I know. It was just so hard. _'What are you doing Chica?'_

"Yes, I do, really." I said.

She clapped, "Yes! Come with me!"

She grabbed my left arm and force me out of the room. Toy Freddy opened his arms and yelled.

"There's our girl Chica!"

I was so embarrassed. I saw Toy Bonnie looking at me, he was panting. Funny. I then thought and said it, but to Toy Bonnie.

"So, where are we going?"

His rosy cheeks turned red, very red. Why was he so nervous?

"We are.. um.. going to have the date.. here."

Of course. We're not allow to go out to the world. I shrugged. Toy Bonnie sighed to calm down. I kinda giggled at that, then I said, "That's so cute."

Mangle covered her mouth as she giggled. Toy Freddy chuckled loudly. Toy Bonnie smiled. Well, that wasn't so hard. I wonder how humans do this. But was animatronics suppose to have feelings? I don't know.

11:30 p.m.

Mangle was in the room with me, setting me up. Mangle grabbed a red, frilly bow.

"Hmm, let's put this on your head."

She put it on my head and backed away.

"Perfect! Turn around so I can see the back."

I turned around, this was so annoying. So let me tell you what I was wearing. A very good fashioned, "Let's Party" bib, a bow on my feathers(my head), and my beak was gone. Mangle told me that Toy Bonnie likes it when I didn't have my beak on. I kinda smiled at that. Mangle squealed, "This date is going to be perfect!"

"Really? I don't think animatronics have to be good-looking."

"Don't you see how the human women do it? They put on this powder thingy on their eyes, this red stick that makes their lips red? You don't? Women have to look pretty on their first date!"

I shrugged, "I guess your right."

Mangle pushed me out the room. She came out and pointed to the other room, where the guys were at.

"See that door Chica? When Toy Bonnie comes out, you have to smile. I'll be back."

She disappeared. Well, I have to relax here, really. Then I saw a handsome, looking light blue bunny.


	4. My life is complete

I smiled like Mangle told me. Bonnie smiled at me, then Toy Freddy came behind. He looked at me up and down.

"My did Mangle did some things to you. She did a good job."

"Why thank you big bear." said Mangle.

She just came out of nowhere. Toy Bonnie walked to me and I walked to him. We both then.. held hands. He said.

"Let's go to the table, Chica."

I nodded. That was just sudden. I heard Mangle and Toy Freddy's voices.

"They're going to be a great couple."

"Yeah, I wish I was Toy Bonnie right now."

"What?!"

Then I didn't hear anything else.

I and Toy Bonnie sat down on the table. He sighed, "Uh, so.. I already have the pizza. Let me get it for you."

"Are you sure? I can help you-"

"No it's ok, besides, I want to be a gentleman tonight."

I smiled at that. He walked away in the darkness. I waited on the chair. I saw a glass cup, I picked it up. A human cup, that's interesting. I waited for him for a long time. I set the cup on the table. What was taking him so long? I yelled for his name, no response. I yelled for his name again, no response. What was taking so long?

"Boo!"

I jumped and looked behind me. Toy Bonnie. He was holding two plates of pizza, he was chuckling.

"Your so funny when your scared." he said.

I shook my head while smiling. He sat down and passed the plate to me. It looked yummy, very yummy. He then filled up the glass cups. My, was he such a gentleman. I then asked him a question.

"So.. why are you so quiet?"

"Quiet?"

"Quiet when all of the humans go home, you know."

He looked at me. Oh no, did I asked the wrong question?

"Well, if it's quiet, it seems as if I'm alone. Sorry if you find this.. weird."

"No not all. But you see me and the others. Why do you feel alone?"

He shrugged. I shrugged also. What a great way to start a conversation, huh?

"I was at another place. It was a very stupid name, Bobby's Family Restaurant. I remember kids running around. I wasn't designed like this over there. I think I was yellow. Looked like a flamingo or something. But one day, I saw a child near Hilda, that was when everything went.. violent. Hilda ripped the child's chest off. Revealing, I don't even want to say it, I yelled in panic. Everyone ran out. I didn't know what to do. That's when, everything went pitch black. I woke up, seeing myself light blue. And that's how I got here."

What an interesting story.

"How do you remember all this?" I asked picking up my pizza.

He patted his chest, "Memory systems weren't erased."

I nodded as I smiled. Hilda? Bobby's Family Restaurant? Never even heard of that place. I didn't want to ask Toy Bonnie more. I didn't want to ruin this date. Me and him had fun. We talked, and talked. He was a good answer and questioner. We then decided to, well, kiss each other. We both got up and walked beside the table.

"Well, we did do this earlier, but it'll probably be much slower." he whispered.

I smiled, "Toy Bonnie."

"Hmm?"

"Your very cute."

Just suddenly, he was the first one to react. Me and him closed our eyes. Then we let go. We started laughing playfully.

"I think that's how the humans do it?" Toy Bonnie said laughing.

I laughed as well. This date was amaze! We held hands and we went out of the room. Mangle and Toy Freddy were.. bonding.

Toy Bonnie nudged me as he raised his eyebrows up and down. He was going to yell their names, but I stopped him

"Don't ruin the moment!" I hissed-whispered.

He smiled at me. We both turn to them. They were talking to each other. So lovingly. I saw Mangle's eyes locked on to Toy Freddy the entire time. I cooed 'aw' a little bit. Then they turned to us, very surprised.

"Uh Chica, it's not what you think?!" yelled Mangle.

Toy Bonnie laughed, "Oh no! We just came out!"

Me and him started laughing. Toy Freddy looked at our hands. He grinned.

"I see you two had a very great time."

"Oh we did." said Toy Bonnie.

My life is soooo complete.

**Aww, Mangle and Toy Freddy are 'bonding' if you know ****what I mean. I watch so much movies about romantic stuff. And action movies. I love adventure movies the most. What's your favorite movie of all? Mines is Avatar.**


	5. Mangle

**Happy New Years, everybody!**

6:00 a.m.

It was time for the place to open. Everyone set up. I saw Toy Freddy going to Mangle and I heard him said.

"If those children break you, I'll still like you the way you are going to be."

I saw her smile. I think she said thank you. I was so proud too, both of us female had men at the same day. Oh why did I said that. I turned to Toy Bonnie looking at my head. I touched it, oh yeah! The bow. I quickly scurried to Mangle and ask her to untie it.

"Mangle, hurry, untie this please."

"Ok, ok, ok.."

She untied it as quickly as she can. I sighed in relief. I heard the sound of doors unlocking. She threw the bow to the ground and sighed in relief, "Hurry Chica!"

I scurried to the stage as fast as I could. The doors opened, and I got on stage, put on my beak and stayed still. The man, Jeremy Fitzgerald, came in. I hated that man. He came to us. He looked at the three of us. He then touched me on the arm. I felt the sense of Toy Bonnie. He then touched me in the face, "Hmm, the boss didn't say that you guys were plastic."

He let go. Toy Bonnie's presence relaxed a bit. Jeremy left to the hallways. Then the place shut on. Then kids came in.

8:45 a.m.

We sang our songs. Today my friends and boyfriend were acting strange today. I then sensed Mangle being torn apart and being put back together by 2 year olds. I felt sadder than ever. I hope this day would go by very fast.

10:05 a.m.

This day was going by slow.

9:55 p.m.

Finally! It's over! All of the employees, even Jeremy left. I ran to Kid's Cove, so did the guys. Toy Freddy ran past me. I stopped to catch my breath. Toy Bonnie laid his hand on my left shoulder. He looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Why are you-"

"Mangle.. she.. you wouldn't believe it Chica.. she's.."

"She's what?!"

"She's gone.."

Then I heard Toy Freddy yelled in horror, "MANGLE?! My.. sweet fox.. are you still there?"

I panted in sadness. What? How did she..? I.. what? I couldn't bare Toy Freddy's crying. I burst out sobbing. Toy Bonnie hugged me and laid his head on my head, softly. Marionette came out of the shadows. Toy Bonnie and I saw him, we let go of each other. Marionette sighed.

"Oh it's a shame.. a shame.. a shame."

"Shame? Shame?" said Toy Bonnie angrily.

"How Mangle couldn't take it no more.. a shame.. how she wasn't strong enough to take the pain.. a shame.."

This was getting annoying now.

"You could have saved her you damn puppet! You could have lured the younger ones with your presents, but you chose to not do anything but hear her, painful presence." I growled.

"My, my, Chica. I couldn't do anything. Once that younger boy started ripping her voice box, I couldn't do anything. You guys should be blaming on the humans.. not me."

He disappeared. But before he did, I ran too him. I failed. Mangle was gone, Toy Freddy is now sobbing. Me and Toy Bonnie stood there, not knowing what to do.

12:15 p.m.

Me and Toy Bonnie sat on the stage. We haven't heard of Toy Freddy since then. I sighed as my laid my head on Toy Bonnie's shoulder. I cried 2 tears.

"I didn't think the children would go this far.. did you think so?"

"I don't know.. I guess Marionette is right.. we should blame the humans."

"Nonsense! Marionette was right there near her, I sensed it.. he stood there Bonnie, looking at her being torn apart. How could he.."

I broke down. Toy Bonnie hugged me.

"I need to check on Toy Freddy. We need to make sure he's ok. I'll be back, ok?"

"Just be careful, Bonnie."

He nodded and walked away. I wiped my eye. I remembered all the things Mangle and I did. I laid on the stage, soothing the stage floor. I remembered the first time I came out.

_"Hey there, how ya doin?" said a voice._

_I looked up and saw a damaged white fox. She was damaged completely, she was very nice though._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"Well new girl, your at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, children and adults alike, a magical fantasy where we entertain children!" _

_"Wow, really?" _

_"Yeah, in fact, let me introduce you too everybody."_

I sobbed even more. I stopped when I heard a loud clang and a yell, from Toy Bonnie.

"FREDDY!"

I quickly got up and ran to the Kid's Cove. I saw Freddy's left arm on Bonnie's throat. And the other holding his left arm. I gasped as I saw Mangle's torn up body, I even saw her voice box. The guys didn't notice me.

"Freddy.. Freddy calm down man.. calm down.." whispered Toy Bonnie.

"Don't you ever touch her.. again." growled Freddy.

I covered my mouth the way he sounded like. Freddy threw Bonnie off. As Bonnie turned around. Freddy looked at us and kneeled beside Mangle, he grabbed her torn up body and was talking to her lifeless body. Toy Bonnie grabbed my arm and whispered, "We can't stay here."

As we left, I asked what happened.

"I called his name and I thought that he wasn't listening. I was going to his shoulder, but I touched Mangle's face on accident, and that's when he attacked me."

"Probably he thinks that, you were going to tear her apart?"

"Yeah, I think so." he gulped.

I still couldn't believe this at all. My friend offlined today. Freddy attacked my boyfriend because he thought that he was going to tear Mangle apart. Could this be much badder?

***sob* Well Mangle is gone now, she won't suffer anymore, don't you guys think? Yeah, I think so. This chapter was very hard to write because of the part where Freddy thought that ****Bonnie was going to tore her apart. *sigh* If you guys are thinking that, this is where the terrible parts come. No not yet.. Again, Happy New Years! (:D**


	6. What is she doing here?

The next day...

So it was time for the performance. I saw that Toy Freddy was acting weird, I don't blame him at all, though. Today, the kids didn't seem so interested in us because of our behavior. I saw some parents talking to employees about why we were acting this way. We were just sad, but Freddy was the most saddest.

After it turned to 9:00 p.m., the mechanics took a look at us. I felt like I was being moved. I then saw that me and my friends were in the parts and service room. I then saw a rusty bear, chicken, and bunny. That's when I saw a huge dog animatronic. I slowly turned my head to Toy Bonnie. He stared at the dog with frightened eyes. I didn't think it was serious though, or was it?

The mechanics then dumped us on the ground. Once they left, Toy Bonnie was the first to reacted.

"W- w- why is she here?!" he yelled backing away.

Toy Freddy looked down sadly. I just stared at my two friends. I didn't see Mangle around, though. Probably they were going to bring her in here later on.. I don't know. Toy Bonnie then started panicking as he curled up like a ball. I never seen him like this.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked reaching for him.

He just looked down and was panting in fear, "She.. Hilda.. why.. is.."

He stopped. It felt as if I was invisible to him. I looked at the old dog animatronic. She did look creepy indeed. But he said, Hilda. Hilda? HILDA!

I backed away as well. Freddy just sat there in silence. I tried nudging him, but I had this feeling that he was going to kill me if I did. But why was Hilda here? I didn't even no why I was so scared of her, even if she was lifeless. That's when the dog animatronic's head..

moved.

**Sorry if this was short, again. So just want to make this straight. This is based on the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, I'm only saying, "Bonnie" and "Freddy" because I don't want to keep saying, "Toy Bonnie" and "Toy Freddy".. So yeah. Sorry for the short chapter. Wanted to leave a cliffhanger.. :) Just kidding..**


	7. Hilda coming to life

I heard Toy Bonnie scream in panic, he got up and went straight to the door. It wouldn't budge. Now was the time, where I wake up Toy Freddy.

"Freddy! Come on, your strong enough to open the lock, please!"

I looked up and saw that the dog animatronic was getting up. I started panicking. I remembered Toy Bonnie saying that she was the one who ripped the child's chest off. I shook Freddy even more screaming his name. I saw Toy Bonnie looking at us, he was looking for something.

"W- w- w- w- where is my sw- sweetie- bu- bonnie?"

Her voice sounded disoriented. I saw Toy Bonnie frozed. I yelled at her.

"St- stay away!" I yelled, trying to be brave.

"Y- y-yjfdfjd- your not him- kdfjdfj- whe- where is- he?"

"Stay away!" I pushed her off, without hesitation.

She growled and roared. I frightened a bit. She then held up her arm and swung it at me. But then a brown figure was in front of me.

"Freddy!"

Toy Freddy was in the way. He was holding the dog's rusty arm. I heard him growled.

"Stay away from my.. friends!"

He let go and pushed Hilda's head back. I saw Toy Bonnie grabbed a screwdriver. Even though it wouldn't affect anything, he took a swing at the back of her head and pushed her down.

"Guys, come on!"

He ran to the door. I ran but Freddy stood there. I stopped and turned around.

"Freddy what are you doing?!"

".."

He was quiet. I heard Hilda malfunctioning. He turned to me.

"This dog will get up, I don't want to go."

"Chica! Come on!"

I looked back at Toy Freddy, who was staring at the old animatronics.

"Chica, if he doesn't want to go, you can't make him. Let him stay if he wants!" yelled Toy Bonnie.

Hilda was now starting to get up, but she didn't look very happy.

"Y-o-o-ou **I'll kill you**- b-a-a-a-stards!" she roared.

Freddy stood in front of me, "Go Chica.. I'll deal with her."

I grabbed his arm, "No! Your coming with us!"

Then we heard Hilda making a demonic, robotic, sound. I felt Toy Bonnie's presence being scared.

"Chica! We don't have time!"

I then pulled Freddy, he looked at me surprised "Chica-!"

"YOU'RE NOT STAYING WITH THAT DEMON!" I roared.

He looked at me with saddened eyes. He followed me, surprisingly. Freddy pushed Bonnie aside and broke the lock with one swing. We got out and I and Bonnie held the door shut.

**BOOM!**

"Freddy! Find something to-"

Then the door swung opened. Hilda grabbed me, harshly. I screamed. Freddy looked at us with wide eyes. I saw Bonnie, unconscious. But the bad thing was, was that I felt my systems shutting down. I can't offline! I grabbed Hilda's eyes and crushed it as hard as I can. She yelled in pain but still held on the me. Then she pushed me off the wall but slammed me into it one more time.

"Freddy.. HELP!" I screamed.

But I saw his eyes close and fell limp. I then saw.. humans. The guy who saw us yelled in panic yelling, "GUYS HURRY!"

I saw multiple of men coming and looking horrified. Hilda kept crushing my throat. I yelled, not caring if the humans heard me talk.

"SOMEBODY.. HELP!"

One guy offlined Hilda and me. Everything faded into pitch black.

_"How the hell did that happened?!" _

_"I.. we don't know exactly, sir."_

_"And that chicken talked.. how did that happened?" _

_"Must have been a-" _

_"Now wait a minute, let me get things straight. First, you heard yells. Second, you saw that dog choking the bird. But the chicken talked. Did you and your mechanics designed them to talk?"_

_"Sir, I don't remember putting a talking system in those animatronics. I- I don't even know how that they can come to life?!" _

_..._

_"Fix them Jeremy.. or I will."_

I woke up with a dizzy feeling. Blurriness was making my vision. THen I saw my friends on the stage.

"Bonnie? Freddy?"

I looked at them both. The place was dark. And I heard laughter. Evil laughter.


	8. Marionette's message

The laughter sound so.. evil. Then I saw the puppet. He was walking towards me. His cold eyes and smiled made me shivered. His laughter made me angry, thought.

"It was so nice for you too wake up Chica, in my dream world."

"This is not a dream world, this is hell!" I yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth bird. I'm warning you, something that I should have told you a long time ago."

I stopped. My two friends were now gone. Everything else was gone, except me and Marionette. He took a step towards me.

"You loving Toy Bonnie was such a big mistake. He isn't what you think he is.. he does have a **bad history** let's say." He smiled at me.

"My boyfriend is a innocent animatronic, while you are a selfish puppet!" I yelled, trying to be brave.

"I wouldn't blame you though. And believe me, if it weren't for that stupid fox and that fat bear, you and Bonnie wouldn't even be dating each other."

I stood there wide eye. Was this true? So many things came to my mind about what the Marionette said. But I was angry when he insulted my friends.

"Say those words to my friends again. I dare you.."

"I should have known.. you are too young and stupid to understand what true love is." he said, with a whispery voice.

I burst out in tears. I saw that the Marionette looked sad about me crying. He touched my right shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry young one, I'm just saying.. if it weren't for them, you and the animatronics wouldn't be in the situation you are in right now, and Mangle wouldn't even be dead."

"You could have saved her." I whispered kneeling down.

"I could not, dear. This will even surprise you, she told me not to do anything."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Why?"

"She wanted to leave this cruel world. Couldn't even took the pain, and when that child ripped her voice box out, she was gone."

"Mangle.. she didn't even think about Freddy?!"

"Like I said, she wanted to leave this.. cruel world."

He disappeared. I yelled for him to come back, and he never did. Then once again, it faded into pitch darkness.


	9. Toy Freddy's words

I woke up with a funny feeling. I heard my boyfriend's voice.

"Chica! Chica!"

"Yes?"

He sounded so relieved, "Oh thank goodness!"

He hugged me. I hugged back. I saw Freddy sitting there with his microphone. I knew he was awake. But the worst thing was, was that he looked so sad. Really sad.

"Is Freddy ok?" I whispered to Toy Bonnie.

"I don't know. I tried talking to him, he wouldn't reply back. I'm scared for his sake Chica, what if.. if he tries to kill himself-"

"Nonsense!" I yelled.

Freddy looked at us, but anger in his eyes, "Look at you two. Sooo happy, thinking that your in wonderland."

I and Toy Bonnie let go of each other and looked at Toy Freddy.

"Do you two know how hard it is to find love? How to find _true_ love? It's not easy! You two just decided to be together, not even thinking about it. You two decided to be girlfriend and boyfriend, so quickly. But what can I do? You two are just young brats."

I could tell that Bonnie was getting annoyed. But Freddy was going through so much. Freddy looked away with now sad eyes.

"I can't believe she's gone."

Me and Bonnie relaxed a bit. He was talking about Mangle.

"I just.. can't believe she's gone. I could have done something, like calling a break or something. But I just kept singing, entertaining, when my only love was in trouble." he said, almost crying. "Don't you two think so?"

"She cared about you too Freddy. I know she did." I said sitting up.

I thought about Marionette's words of what Mangle did. I didn't know if it was the time to say it. Then Freddy spoke.

"Even when she was torn up, I still loved her. I thinking about dating and marriage. But that was all taken away from me because of those **damn** kids!" he yelled.

"The children didn't mean anything. They were just 1 year olds. Children love to take things apar-"

"What!" roared Freddy.

"N- nothing." said Toy Bonnie.

I sighed. Probably Marionette was right, if me and Bonnie wasn't even dating, this won't even happen. It been quiet for at least 1 hour. We were in this empty room. I looked at Bonnie and Freddy. Everything was so screwed up. So.. quiet. I did thought about the last moment of Mangle and me. When she untied that bow. I could have said something to her. But, I didn't. But why wasn't BB and Marionette in here?

"Hey, wanna sing a song?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure, it sure is quiet in here." I smiled.

Freddy didn't reply back. We looked at each other but shrugged.

"Let's sing, my own song."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

_When I see that beautiful face,_

_my world shines._

_I been thinking about you, the whole entire time. _

_What I see in you, is just beauty._

_This Love.. will last forever. _

Bonnie stopped there.

"Sorry, I'm still working out on the song." he said.

I smiled, "That's alright. It was very nice."

"Oh thanks."

I saw Freddy looking at us, but with a smiling face. He was mad, sad and now he's happy. What was with all this mood swings? I smiled back at him.

It's been 2 hours ever since we been in this room. Bonnie held my hand while he was asleep. Me and Freddy were the only ones awake. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Mangle was a very nice fox.. she was very beautiful to me. I didn't care what she looked like, acted like, I just knew that she was the one. She was very important to me. I think that's how every guy should be like, not caring about her face, body, personality, I think that they should just love them deeply, not caring about either of those things."

"Yeah, it's very rare for men like that." I said.

"No, it doesn't matter really. Men can be whoever they want to be. Bonnie is a guy that cares about you a lot, Chica, I know I shouldn't even be knowing this but, some human guys, they beat their own wifes and girlfriends, they drink, do drugs. And when you know that's the time to run away or leave him. That's the time."

I was shocked that Freddy knew all of this, "How.. how do you know all of this?"

"I don't know really. But if Bonnie is doing all those bad things, I suggest you come to me to protect you. Bonnie can be a little downhill if he's very angry."

"Downhill?"

"Very angry, you know what I mean."

I realized it, "Oh ok."

He sighed, "I'm very happy for you two though Chica. You guys are perfect for each other. I know. Yeah I know its a bad time to be dating right now, but, it was a good choice for Bonnie to accept the date."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"We should power down for some time. You never know, this may be your last power down."

"What do you mean?"

But I knew he was sleeping now. I sighed, and powered down myself.

**Hey guys! So if you guys read what Toy Freddy said. Those are life lessons. Even though I'm a child, my parents tell me these things for me to be a good girl. I love them very much for teaching me so much. Well, like i said, what Toy Freddy said was a life lesson. It might not be, but I think it is. Well Cha Cha!**


	10. Talking about Hilda

While I was shut down, I heard voices. Not just robot voices but human voices.

"We have to be careful of these things, they might still be awake."

"I- I- I don't understand, why does the boss want them shut down forever?"

That sounded like Jeremy.

"Your taking the night shift tomorrow, I'll leave you messages."

"Why do I? The boss said that they'll be shut down forever, why do I need to take night shift?"

"Jeremy.. these robots aren't going to give up. Even if we put them in shut down mode, they'll probably still be awake."

"You mean still alive?! I'm not taking the job."

"JEREMY!" yelled the man. "We need you here now, just do 5 nights, and your done."

"What about the money?"

"We'll give you $100.50 each night."

"Ok, fine.. I'll do it."

I heard nothing after that. I then fell limp.

10:15 p.m.

Shineness came upon my eyes. We were on stage. But I couldn't move. I saw all of the employees staring at me, well I looked around and saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, so let's say us. The employees chuckled. That's when I saw Jeremy came from the enter door. All of the employees looked at him. I wanted to sigh, but I couldn't. It felt as if I was shut down. All of the employees were cleaning up. I looked at Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. I stood there, waiting until 12 am.

11:55 p.m.

_Cling!_

The clock ticked. That's when everyone else scattered towards the doors. Then I saw Freddy moving, he whispered to me.

"Chica? Bonnie?"

"I'm here, yes?" I whispered.

"Oh thank goodness, try talking to your boyfriend."

"Bonnie?" I whispered. "Bonnie?"

I heard him groan, "W- what happened? Why are we on stage?"

"Don't know.. I think they decided to not shut us down?" said Toy Freddy.

"Jeremy is here with us guys.. we.. should force him out?" I asked.

Freddy shook his head, "No, we're going to get revenge for not fixing Mangle, not cleaning us, thinking about throwing us away, and keeping those poor old animatronics in the Parts and Service room."

I looked at my boyfriend. He looked at me. Freddy wasn't kidding, he wanted to kill Jeremy. But what about Hilda?

"What about the dog?" I whispered.

Bonnie looked at me quickly, "I- I'm sure they threw her out."

Freddy turned his body to Bonnie, "What happened back there? You were scared out of your mind, you didn't even care about us."

"You guys don't know Hilda like I know her, she's more than what you think!" whispered Bonnie.

"Why did she call you a bunny back there, I thought you said that you were a flamingo?" I asked.

"Ok I lied, I was designed like this at Bobby's Family Restaurant. Hilda is a monster, she's not like us. When she killed that innocent child, her eyes were pitch black. She was even staring right at me having flesh in her mouth, that scared me.. you two do not know."

Freddy looked at him confusingly, "Bobby's Family Restaurant?"

"A very old restaurant Freddy."

Freddy sighed, "Look, even if that weird dog is still awake, we can escape her. She's slow, they haven't repaired her for a very long time, disoriented voice, walks very slowly, missing one eye. We can escape her-"

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Bonnie.

I was shock at Bonnie's behavior. I mean, yeah Freddy's right. We can escape her, but my boyfriend didn't seem so happy about it. He looked at me and Freddy. He suddenly pleaded.

"Please.. please, don't go near her. It doesn't matter if she's slow or not.. she's a monster!"

"**My, my, is your boyfriend surely scared.. but he's MINE.." **


	11. The Old Animatronics Help

The three of us stopped. She was behind me.. she was behind me.

"Y-y-y-y-your gonna -**die now**- p-p-play wi- with m- m- me." her voice said disoriently.

I saw my boyfriend slowly reached his hand to my right hand and Toy Freddy ready to push me out of the way. I heard Hilda's robotic breathing behind me. It sounded crazy, like she was ready to kill me. But then she spoke again, but sounded demonic this time.

"**I'm going to kill you all except my sweet bunny. AAAHAHAHHAHH**!"

Toy Freddy pushed me away and Toy Bonnie grabbed my hand and held me into his arms. I looked up and Toy Freddy pushed Hilda off the stage.

"RUN!" he yelled.

All three of us ran away. Bonnie's hand was held onto mine, while Freddy was behind us. I heard Hilda roared.

"**BONNIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT STUPID BIRD!**"

Bonnie was running much faster now. I had to catch up wit him, even Freddy. It looked as if we were going to the Parts and Service room, but wait.. Freddy broke the handle. Once we went inside, Bonnie let go of my hand and found a large desk. Freddy got out of the way. Bonnie pushed the desk towards the door.

"We need something heavier with this!" he yelled running t of find something.

I looked around to find something.

"What about the old animatronics!" I yelled pointing at them.

Freddy looked at me shock. He then walked in front me.

"We can't use them, they might still be online!"

"We have no choice! Help me put the purple one on the door." I said.

I, Freddy, and Toy Bonnie picked up the huge purple bunny towards the door. We then heard Hilda coming our way. We walked faster towards the door. We placed the purple bunny against the door. But on the desk. Hilda smashed against the door 2 times. This wasn't going to work, we had to get another one.

"The brown one, hurry!"

We ran to the brown one and carried it to where the desk and purple bunny were at. He put it against the desk. Hilda smashed onto the door still. I got frustrated, "This isn't going to work! They're not heavy enough!"

"Aye, me and the fine lass will help."

Us three turned around, we saw a broken, damaged fox standing up. Toy Bonnie got in front of me for protection.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya' landlover, and the lass will help." he said. "Ya' can call me Foxy the Pirate, only Foxy."

"Hey Foxy.." I said.

Then I saw a me, but had sets of teeth and sunken in eyes. She had no hands. Her arms were wide opened.

"MeandFoxywillhelpyou,butweneedadeal..repayusbygivingallofourownstuffback."

I had no idea what she said. Foxy communicated.

"Aye the lass said that to give your parts back to them, like you uh, Toy, your hands are her hands but made it smaller." said Foxy.

I was shock. I had the yellow, dirty animatronic's hands. Oh my gosh! I looked at the two old animatronics.

"Ohandalso,bringFreddy'shatbackyoucopycatter."

Still didn't know what she said.

"The lass said that you bear, to give our friend's hat back."

"Oh my god we don't have time for this!" yelled Toy Bonnie.

Hilda smashed into the door harder. Foxy looked at the door and squinted his eyes.

"I see this is your problem.. Freddy, Bonnie wake up!"

We then heard clicks and robotic sounds. I turned around. The old animatronics stood up. The purple one who had no face glared at me, at least that's what I thought.

"Bonnie is surely mad at you lass, I stay away from the landlover."

"S- s- shut up -f-f-f- Foxy!" yelled Bonnie(the old one). "I'm not a l-l-l- landlover!"

Just then the door slammed open but the old Freddy grabbed Hilda's head and smashed her remaining eye. She screamed in agony and pain. She hit the old Freddy on the head many times, but for some reason the old one didn't let go. I felt so sick, the old Freddy's head was getting lower and lower, almost the head was coming off. That's when the old Bonnie smashed her head with a crowbar. She let go and ran away. The old Freddy fell on the ground.

The old Chica pushed me aside. And kneeled next to Freddy, sobbing?

"Freddyareyouokaysweetheart?Pleasesaysomethingtomesweetie,dontworryi'llgiveyourhatback."

She quickly turned to Toy Freddy. She got up and stomped towards Toy Freddy. The old Foxy got in her way and said.

"Yar lass, the bear don't need to feel pain, lassey."

**Author's Note**- **Hi there! Yeah I know, the old animatronics are alive, yay! Some of you guys might be wondering where Jeremy is doing or where is he? He's in his office, looking at one of the ****cameras, where all of the animatronics are. In the next chapter, he'll come out. But something bad will happen to him and the animatronics. Stay tune...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Getoutofmywaystupidfox!" Old Chica yelled.

"Yar lass, you be walkin' the plank once Freddy gets up."

"SHUTTHEHELLUP!" she roared.

I saw that Old Bonnie was putting a hand on Old Chica's left shoulder.

"Calm- d-d- down." he said.

" !Thatskinnyuglychickentookmyhands!"

Still didn't understand her at all, but I did heard "skinny, ugly chicken". I was angry at that.

"Hey look I'm sorry if I took your hands, but I'm sure the mechanics will take my hands off and give it to you-"

Old Chica looked at me with her sunken eyes. I heard her disoriented sigh and she walked too the Old Freddy.

"Don'tworryFreddyI'llgiveyourhatback."

1 hour later...

It didn't seemed as if Hilda wasn't coming back. I felt as if we can come out, I was kinda worried about Jeremy.

"Jeremy is still out there, we need to check on him." I said to Toy Freddy.

"Crazy?! She may be out there!" said Toy Bonnie.

"Jeremy doesn't need to die a painful death because of us." I said standing up. "We need to check on him."

"Yar lass, I'll come with you." said Old Foxy raising his hook.

I nodded, "Ok, let's go."

"Wait Chica." said Toy Bonnie. "Be careful."

"Ok, I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too."

Me and Foxy went out of the Parts in Service.

**If you guys don't know what Old Chica is saying, try looking at the words closer. You'll see words. I hope this story is very good. It's funny because when I start writing a chapter, I feel as if it's going to be good, but the ****next day, I erase the whole thing and write with a better dialogues. Well, I hope this story is still good. I decided not to write the bad stuff on this chapter, needed to clear things up a bit. Ok so Cha Cha!**


	13. Checking on Jeremy

Old Foxy kinda looked like Mangle, but red and torned up even more. Whenever I looked at him, he reminded me of Mangle.

"Do you know a fox named Mangle?" I asked him.

"Aye lass, I heard the pretty name. Where is the lass?" he asked.

"She's.. she's gone." I answered sadly.

The Old Foxy looked at me and looked straight up ahead.

"Oh, gone huh?"

"Yeah, she's gone."

"I- I'm very sorry about that, me thought that I get a chance to talk to the fine lass, but I guess not."

"Toy Freddy liked her a lot, very."

"Really?" he asked turning to me.

"Yeah, he even cried when she laid on the floor lifeless."

"I feel sorry for him, I really do."

We were quiet after he said that. He then asked me a important question.

"I need ya' to be honest lass. Have you ever done something even if you didn't even want to do?"

I thought about it for a second. No answer came to my mind. Then it crossed my mind.

"I wish I didn't date Toy Bonnie. And yeah I wanted to do it, but at that moment, I didn't want to at the same time. I know this isn't the right answer. But, I wish that I never dated him, probably none of this would have happen if I didn't date him." I said sadly, almost crying.

"Aye lass, sometimes bad things become good things. You have to believe me. If Mangle was still alive, and her and that Toy Freddy dated, it be much worse, probably be drama in them."

"I guess your right." I said.

**"Argghhh! My eye!"**

It was Hilda. Old Foxy went in front of me and said.

"We need to get to the office, quickly."

Me and him went to the other way. I still heard Hilda.

**"My EYE! HOW COULD THAT BUNNY BE DATING THAT BIRD!" **

I heard nothing after that. That's when I saw the hallway door that lead to the office. I pulled back, Old Foxy turned and saw it. We went straight in there. It was dark, that's when a shining light came to us. I felt that Old Foxy winced at the sudden light. That's where I saw Jeremy, doing his job. I heard him yelped as he saw us. He kept flashing the light at us.

"Lass, I can't take the light, we be gettin' out of here soon?" he whispered to me.

"Just hold on." I whispered back.

We stayed there for a little longer, when the flash light stopped, me and Old Foxy left the hallways. We then heard heavy footsteps coming our way. It had heavy breathing, very loud though.

"**The p-p-p-pain will be un- b-b-b-bearable.**"

"Crap she's here!" I whispered.

"I hear her-"

"**FOUND YOU!**"


	14. Grand Piano

I turned my head seeing Hilda right behind us, like she was right there! Old Foxy just looked straight up, not noticing Hilda. She had no eyes, but blood was coming out of them. She somehow was missing an arm? Wires sticking out. She breathed heavily in front of me.

"**There's no escape.. NOW!**"

She lunged towards me but that's when I saw something big jumped on her.

"Foxy!" I yelled.

"Lass, run away! I'll hold her back!" he yelled.

I wanted to run away but at the same time I didn't want. Leaving was not right. I stuttered, "I- I- I can't leave you!"

"Run away!" he yelled sticking his hook into Hilda's empty right eye.

She screamed in pain loudly. I shook my head, he was risking his life to save me. Should I run away? Or not? I took steps back and I ran. Then I heard Foxy. I heard smashes and painful yells. I didn't turn back.

I still kept on running. Wondering if Foxy was still alive, then I bumped into someone.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you."

That voice was familiar. I looked up and it was the Marionette.

"Get out of my way Puppet! I have to-"

I was shushed by him, "Shhh, I have a message, it's from your old friend Mangle."

"M- Mangle?!" I yelled shocked.

"I'll transform to her right- Hello Toy Chica."

Marionette's voice turned into Mangle's voice. I started crying, that's when my eyes came out, it showed blackness but had tiny white circles in the middle. I was crying, happy that I heard my friend's voice again.

"Mangle.. how? How.. where are you? Right now?" I cried.

"I don't know Chica, I can't even feel my own body.. I have to tell you something.."

"What is it?!" I yelled.

"Love... never... lasts..." she said slowly.

I then figured out that her voice was fading into Marionette's voice. Marionette came back to his self now. I yelled.

"No! Mangle come back!"

"You heard your friend.. Love never lasts." he disappeared.

I fell on the ground sitting on the ground, I picked up my eyes and put them back on. Why was I getting these signs?Marionette and Mangle? Why were they telling me all of these things. Why was this all happening?! I heard Hilda's footsteps coming my way. Did Foxy survived? I hope so. I stood up weakly, then I saw her right at the end of the hallway. I started panting, I walked away slowly, trying to get away. I felt weak for some reason. I heard her evil voice.

"**There is n-n-no escape.."**

I started crying a lot now, I didn't know what I was thinking right there. I think about dying.. or something. Her footsteps came closer now.. closer.. and closer. I saw a door. I made a bee-line for it. I was running now, I turned the knob, but it was locked. I turned it harder.

"Come on! Please!" I screamed, crying.

I then felt something came in me, the knob wasn't locked anymore. That thing that went inside me came out of me. I quickly jumped inside. Thats when the knob turned fix and it locked itself. I crawled away from the door. I was inside this room, I didn't know where I was now. All I know was that I wasn't with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and the old animatronics. But I was thinking about Foxy. I was crying, silently. I started humming a song I heard from a human. I remember that human singing it.

_The people are talking,_

_the people are saying that you have been playing my heart,_

_like a grand piano._

_So play on, play on, play on. _

_Play on, play on, play on.._

I liked the song a little. It was so quiet. Like.. peaceful. I hummed the song. _Bang! Bang!_

I winced at the 'bangs' on the metal door. I covered my face, crying to myself even harder. Then I suddenly fell asleep.

_3 hours later..._

I woke up, quickly standing up. I didn't even know what time it was. I slowly walked to the door. I grabbed onto the knob, my hands were suddenly shaking. I turned it and opened it. I looked out. It was still nighttime. I looked at a nearby clock, it was only 4 a.m. I didn't know time was long. I looked down as I closed my eyes, I went out of the room. I had to fend for myself now. I walked in the hallways, I wanted to check on Foxy. So I went to the left. That's when I saw it up ahead. Foxy was torned up, but he looked like he was still functioning. I ran to him

"Foxy! Foxy!" I yelled.

Why were the others weren't out here? I ran to him and kneeled down. His endoskeleton was showing completely showing in his body. His endoskeleton ear was showing. I was shocked and whispered, "Oh Foxy, are you alright?"

"Chica?"

I turned around quickly and saw my boyfriend, I was so relieved to see him. I got up and hugged him, I started crying.

"Oh Bonnie! She did this to Foxy.. how could she?" I was whispering at the last part.

"I know, I'm sorry for what she did.. we need to make sure Foxy is alive. Come one."

Both of us kneeled down. I was near Bonnie the entire time.

"Foxy? Foxy.. can you hear us?" said Bonnie.

"Yar, I hear ya'."

I was so relieved, I even cried two tears, "Foxy, I'm sorry for-"

"Aye don't be lass, I had to protect you." he said.

Toy Bonnie looked at me, "We need to bring him back to the Parts and Service room, they have tools in there."

"Where are the others?"

"We went out searching for you two, but Old Chica decided to stay with the Old Freddy."

"We need to call them.. Fredd-"

"No!" yelled Toy Bonnie. "We can not, I sensed the presence of Hilda near here. We need to be quiet."

I nodded.

"Yar mateys, you let old Foxy lay here. You two don't need to r- r-r-risk your lives because of me."

"No Foxy! We're not leaving you!" I yelled.

"Lass, old Foxy live longer than ya' think, I'll survive here."

Toy Bonnie shook his head, "We're taking you to the Parts and Service room Foxy."

I saw Foxy shook his head, "You mateys are making a mistake."

I lifted Foxy's torn up legs and Toy Bonnie lifted Foxy's arms. We then went to the Parts and Service room.

**Hi there guys! I probably might not have time to make new chapters because I start school on Jan 6th, 2015. So that's tomorrow. I might will have a lot of homework. I'm only in 5th grade, but don't worry. Probably on the weekends I'll have time. ~Cha Cha**


	15. Hilda's real appearance

Foxy sure was heavy though. He did looked annoyed but I couldn't resist leaving him there. It took very long for the clock too hit 6 a.m. There was no clock nearby so I didn't know what time it was. I was thinking about what Mangle said. Love never lasts? What did that mean? Was she talking about me and Toy Bonnie? I shook it off, I think we were halfway to the Parts and Service room.

"How far is it?" I asked.

Toy Bonnie looked up, "I'm not sure."

Foxy wasn't really talking at all. I guess he was annoyed about us taking him to the Parts and Service room. Then I saw a shadow behind Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie behind you!"

He looked up and turned around, that's when a very brownish arm swung at him. At first I thought it was Toy Freddy accidentally hitting Toy Bonnie, but it wasn't him.

"**My sweet baby, there you are!**" Hilda roared.

I then accidentally dropped Foxy on the ground I held my hands together, scared. Hilda grabbed onto my boyfriend's shoulders and hugged him. He screamed in horror. I was panting in fear. Foxy groaned as he tried to get up, he fell back down. It didn't looked like Hilda was hugging my boyfriend, she was.. she was crushing him! I had to do something.

That's when I lunged towards Hilda. My beak fell off and I bit into her head, probably her endoskeleton is weak on the head? She dropped Toy Bonnie on the ground. I held onto her head, she then started hitting me on the head, hard. I didn't feel anything at all, no pain, no nothing. Although I did felt my endoskeleton head tearing apart. That's when she fell, and she got on top of me, her eyes were pitch black now.

"**NOW YOUR REALLY GONNA DIE!**"

I braced my self but I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Blood dropped on my face. She was.. crying. That's when I realized that a crowbar was through her stomach. I couldn't see who put the crowbar inside her. That's when something sharp sliced between her, she screamed.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhh!**"

Her half bodies fell apart and I saw The Old Bonnie with the crowbar with his remaining arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, I looked for my beak. That's when I saw Toy Bonnie putting it on me. I smiled at him. Foxy started laughing.

"Yar, har, har, har! If it isn't Old Bonnie in the rescue?"

"I heard a demonic voice here, that's when I saw this huge fat dog on top of you screaming _now your really gonna die_. I never heard that after he took my face-"

That's when all of us looked at Hilda. We didn't see any endoskeleton, we saw blood inside. And I saw (this is a disturbing part) a brain in her head dripping with the insides of the brain, wait a minute..

"She was a human all this time!" I yelled.

"At our time, she was exactly like us, endoskeleton inside us. I don't understand." my boyfriend said looking concern.

"Then how did the lass sound so monstrous?" asked Foxy. "And had blood dripping from her eyes?"

"There's your answer Foxy, there was a human in the Hilda suit. But I don't know about the voice." replied Old Bonnie.

"We can't just leave the body here." I said. "Employees will get suspicious."

"I agree, we need to do something."

"I'm not touching the suit."

I looked up, seeing my boyfriend glaring at us.

"Toy Bon-"

"No! This freaking human psycho tried to get me, and she almost killed me! You guys can do this, but I will not!" he yelled.

"We'll let the humans deal with it, we animatronics don't know where to put the body." said Old Bonnie.

I looked at him shocked, "But-

"No buts. We leave the body here, there's nothing we can do. We need to be with the others, _now_."

I sighed as I shook my head. I looked at the human. It was a young girl, but had an old appearance. We three got up, but Foxy couldn't. We decided to get Foxy's arms and put them over the guy's shoulders. I decided to be the lead since I remembered where the Parts and Service room was. But I couldn't stop looking at the human inside Hilda's costume.

It took forever, I finally saw the room.

"This way hurry!" I said.

I ran to the room, and I opened the door. I saw Toy Freddy in the corner, Old Chica looking at us with saddened eyes, and the Old Freddy was doing the same. I looked confused.

"What happened?" I asked with great concern.

"Yourfriendisn'tdoingsogood,hefoundyourfriend..seeforyourself." said the Old Chica.

I understood Old Chica, when I turned my head to the right, I saw Mangle. I gasped. She had her head torn apart from her body, her arms were apart also, but Mangle's face was gone. The Bonnie's and Foxy came in. Toy Bonnie stared at Mangle. That's when he strictly looked at the Old animatronics, he let go of Foxy and we walked away from them.

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

That's when I turned around with the Old animatronics looking at us. I turned to Toy Freddy, suddenly his body fell. I saw his endoskeleton and the top of his forehead was gone. That's when I looked at the Old Freddy and Toy Freddy's hat was gone.

"Yar lass.. we're sorry."

**The next chapter will be the ending..**


	16. The End

"What do you mean- Hey!"

I saw the Old Freddy tugging my boyfriend's left arm. Toy Bonnie struggled to shrug the tugging off. I screamed.

"Let go of him!"

Then I felt a pull on my shoulders. The Old Bonnie was holding me, Toy Bonnie looked at me and yelled in anger.

"You let go of my girlfriend, now!" he yelled. "Right- aaahhh!"

I opened my eyes in horror, Old Freddy torn my boyfriend's left arm apart. I was really struggling now. I then put my beak off and I bit into Old Bonnie's right arm. He let go, I ran towards Toy Bonnie but was stopped by Old Chica. She torn apart my hands, I screamed in horror. She didn't look sorry at all though.

Then I saw Foxy sitting there. I screamed for him.

"Foxy! Help!"

"I'm sorry lass.. I'm sorry."

"Don'teventryhelpingher,thebosswantstomakenewanimatronics."

New animatronics? I looked at my hands still in horror. That's when Old Chica took my beak away. I lunged for it, but that's when I got pushed to the ground by her. Then I saw Old Bonnie tear my boyfriend's other arm apart. I started crying.

"No! Toy Bonnie!" I cried. "TOY BONNIE!"

He then looked at me and smiled, "Sweetie.. look at me."

I looked straight at his eyes, he started crying as well.

"Baby... I love you."

That's when suddenly the Old Bonnie torn his head off of him. That's when my world turned dark. I looked at his body falling on the ground. I was just.. staring at his body now on the ground. I knew that I was next. I didn't even got a chance to say I love you back. The Old animatronics looked at me. The two guys came at me. Old Bonnie picked me up.

_Bling, ding ding dong, bling ding ding dong_

The 6 a.m. clock.. I heard Jeremy coming here. The Old animatronics looked at each other and ran into the darkness but took the body parts that they torn apart from my friends and my boyfriend, Foxy looked at me for a second and ran away with his friends. I cried quietly to myself and I crawled to Toy Bonnie. I laid beside him, as I put my head on his chest. I cried even more. That's when I saw the door creaked opened. I didn't care to act. I stayed alive.

"Oh my.. oh my god.." I heard Jeremy said in horror.

I looked up at him and I got up, "Please.. take me away.. shoot me o-o-or slammed my head away with a baseball bat, do whatever you like! Just.. take me away."

Jeremy seemed scared of me. Of course he would and I understand, it was his job to make sure we animatronics were safe and sound, but I guess he failed. He looked at me straight in the eye and asked.

"D-did you do this?"

"I didn't.. the old ones did..please sir, take my life away."

"I cannot do that." he said. "I have a place for you too stay, his name is Mr. Fazbear, he knows you animatronics and what your capable of.. just run to that darkness over there, and you'll be outside the real world."

He sounded calm for some reason. I took a deep breath and asked.

"What are you going to do with my friends and my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"I can't explain at all. But I ask again, what are you going to do with them?"

"I'll hide them, and yeah I will get sued for this and probably might not get the money, but.. I think you need to live long.. just-"

"Jeremy! Where are you?!"

"Crap! Go, chicken, go!"

I took steps back and I kneeled down besides Toy Bonnie's body, and whispered to his ear, "I love you, I'll stay with you forever, goodbye."

I kissed his chest, and I took off his bow to remember him. I got up and ran away. I didn't look back at Jeremy I ran to the darkness. That's when I stepped on metal and a lot of water was dripping from the sky.

**The End.**

**Author's Note- Thank you to all of you who read this book! I didn't think it'll be 16 chapters, I thought as if it'll take me more chapters, but I guess not. To tell ya the truth, I almost cried writing this. And if you guys are wondering.. will there be another story after this? Yes there will be, or not XD. Gonna have to wait, thank you for reviewing!**

**CxNxRx- Thanks, I sure did hope that it was while writing this. But now its done, I do hope that a lot of people liked this tho**

**King Domino lll- Better than some teens and adults. I'm not that good XD**

**Fnaf- Your funny XD**

**Randal435- XD**

**Butterdude169- Thanks :D**

**And to all of the followers who followed this story, those who favorited thank you, and those who read this story. First off, I didn't think get this much viewers. And 5 reviews are also good too. I hope the whole entire story made sense because I didn't read the whole entire thing yet. There will be another story after this and taking place after the ending. Well, stay tuned :D**


End file.
